


They Noticed

by ItsLora



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLora/pseuds/ItsLora
Summary: I was inspired by the MS livestream of the boys watching Ferris Bueller’s Day off. Enjoy🖤
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	They Noticed

“Do you think they noticed?”  
“Who and what?” Rhett asked noncommittally.  
“The beast Rhett, and how bad I wanted to hold your hand!” 

The look of pure sincerity on Links face melted Rhett’s heart. Rhett knew exactly what Link was talking about. The tension between them during that live stream was so obvious, he wouldn’t be surprised if he watched it back and the air around them was sparking. 

Watching movies together has become a favorite of theirs. They sit on the couch together connected at so many points you could hardly tell who ended and began where. Rhett was almost always big spoon. Though he complained near every time he really loved it. Link would snuggle in, and he fit so perfectly. Sometimes Rhett would forgo the entire movie just to stare at Links expressive face. He’d run his fingers along the soft spot on the back of Links neck just to feel the shiver that ran through his body. Rhett’s favorite though, was when Link would doze off before the opening credits were even finished. On those nights he’d pepper the side of Link’s face with kisses and whisper how much he loved him into his soft hair. 

So yeah, Rhett really wanted to hold Links hand too! 

“Nah! You’re too good of an actor, bo.” 

The eye roll he received as he pulled Link into a sweet kiss was perfectly expected.


End file.
